


Mogar's Girl

by RosieJade



Series: Fake AH Crew Omegaverse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - GTA, Austin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fem!Jack Pattillo, Gangs, Guns, Kinks, M/M, Omegaverse, Really OC, Smut, Texas, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is Kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar's Girl

**Mogar's Girl**

**The Kidnapping**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

Waking up with a pounding headache and your hand tied behind your was never ideal. The smell of gun powder and piss permeated the air, and Lily didn't recognize the sounds of where ever she had been taken to.

She came to the conclusion that this obviously wasn't one of her and Micheal’s games. The ties weren’t silk and there was no way that Michael would take her to a place like this. Normally he used one of their own warehouse, none of which smelled like the boys on taco Tuesday. Which meant that she had been kidnapped.

'Motherfucker! This had to be the gang that had been following them for the past two weeks.' Lily thought, snorting in amusement. Though she supposed this gang didn’t know that they knew about their whole operation. So she would just have to play along. She signed.

The thought made her beyond pissed when she realized what had happened. Of course, this wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped. In fact, it happened quiet often to all of the crew. Lily just wished that they where more creative. There was only so many times Lily could take waking up to the same old cliche.

'Couldn’t they be more creative?' Lily thought, as she quickly slid her tied hands under herself and untied the binds. Keeping the blindfold on, but loosening it, she 'retied' the roped, so that she could easily get out when the guys came and got her.

Kidnappers always hit her over the head or used chloroform and then dragged her away. Then they tied her to a chair or some sort of sold object that they assumed she wouldn’t be able to break. After that they waited for her to wake up, and then they would come in and 'intimidate' her for a little while. Then her crew normally came for her, slaughtering the kidnappers, then leaving some sort of message for whoever found them.

Normally the police, or other members of the crew. Though the police was always the best option. It kept them safe, the police would bring it to the press, the press would spread it all around Austin. Which kept all the other gangs in check, something that made it easy for them to go from video game playing, machinima makers during the week days, to murdering, violent thief’s after hours and during the weekend.

Now, if her perception of time was correct, the boys would be here for her in ten minuets tops. Before that, she would have to sit through the kidnappers shitty forms of 'interrogation'. Where they would either; try to get her to join their crew and leave the guys, because obviously she was just their sex toy. Or cut her up a bit and threaten to rape and slaughter her in front of her family. If they picked the first one they would ask her, _wouldn't she want to actually be in on the action, instead of just being a bitch who spread her legs for a gang.?_ To which she would reply, 'Hell fucking no. She was perfectly happy to kill assholes like them and then fuck in their blood with her husband.' Which normally got her a slap or a nice slice of her cheek. 

There where also the gangs that would just threaten her life, if they where smart and knew this wasn't her full time gig, her family, and a favorite of most kidnappers, her crew. All stupid thing to due. Those where the two things that when threatened, got her blood pumping so hard she went into a state of mind where killing any threat was her only option. And she wouldn't stop until they where all dead.

The door in front of her opened and three sets of foot steps came in. They where whispering, and she decided that she would refer to them as Sleazebag, Creepy Fuck and Cocksucker. She wouldn't need to know their names anyway, they wouldn't be alive much longer anyway.

They stood in front of her for a while, and she pretend to be unconscious still. Luring them into a false sense of security. The dumb asses where talking about their plans for her, and what the crew and her husband would think of what was gonna happen to her.

“ Think Mogar is gonna flip his shit when we tell him that we fucked his whore and then sold the cunt into the sex trade?” One of them asked, and they all began to cackle.

Lily laughed to herself, of course Michael was going to flip his shit, but she certainly wasn't going to be sold or fucked against her will. These fuckers where disillusioned if they thought she was going to let them fuck her and then sell her. They would be dead long before any of that dumb shit happened.

“What about Plan G? The Phoenix? Brownman? How about the Mad King or Beardo? What do you think their gonna do when we tell them we sold one of their 'princesses'?” Another of them said. He seemed a little scared. Lily thought that was good, they should be scared. Her crew was the most dangerous in the city, in the world, on days where she was a little drunk and a little cocky.

This was when she came to the decision that the boys weren’t going to kill them, they would keep them alive and torture them for days before then, they would finally killed them. After letting Lily have her fun first, of course.

A slap rang out in the silence of the large warehouse. Lily's face stung, but she began to giggle. This was the sort of thing that she got off on, normally on daily basis. Simple shit like this was how her kid was conceived. The dumb fuckers would have to do better if they wanted to break her. Get her to talk.

“Is that the best you've got, you cocksuckers?” She taunted them. Laughing even louder when the first man slapped her again, before ripping her blindfold off.

“Don't fucking talk to your betters like that, sweetheart.” Sleazebag said to her. Caressing her face in his small, weak hands.

Lilt began to laugh again, these fuckers where amateurs, and when she got a good look at their unmasked faces, she recognized that yes, they where the gang that had been following them. Which was good, it meant she knew all of their weaknesses, including their real names. Something she could hold against them is the guys got a little tied up.

“ You certainly aren’t my better, Joseph Budgey. You are definitely not fucking me with that tiny dick of yours. My cunt is not open for business. So fuck off to high hell, buddy boy. Mogar and my crew will be here in T-minus 2 minuets. Get ready for a nice long torture session, you cock sucking butt fuckers. I can't wait to see your bleeding corpses on the ground while my husband fucks me into your blood. ” Lily said to them, and then moaned when they slapped her again.

“Do you like that, honey? I can make you feel even better.” Creepy Fuck said to her, grabbing at her breasts. Lily fumed, touching those was a privilege. She'd only let Michael touch them after he'd taken her down when she'd been trying to steal from him.

Just as he tried to move his hands lower the doors they had come into banged open and the three men all dropped to the ground. Feathered darts sticking out of the backs of their necks.

Lily undid her restraints quickly, and stood up. She smirked at her crew, they where just in time.

“You assholes certainly took your time.” She accused them, stamping her foot into the hand of Creepy Fuck, the one who had grabbed her breasted and threatened to rape her. Asshole had no right to touch her, so she laughed when she heard a the sickening crunch of shattered bones.

“You know you like it, baby” Michael said to his wife, moving closer to her, and pulling her to him.

“Course I like it, Mogar. But you know it only really gets me hot when you and I play! These amateurs tried so hard...slapped me a few times, and it was so good baby, but it only made me wish they where you. My Mogar knows what he's doing.” Lily giggled, pressing a kiss to her husbands mouth.

The crew all gagged, and Lily and Michael both giggled even louder. They had no right to judge, they all had freaky kinks too. Lily would certainly tell them that. God forbid she hadn't walked in on one of these schmucks fucking one time or another. They deserved a taste of their own medicine.

“Just grab these assholes and lets get out of here. Check the back rooms too, they might have more girls. These fucks where gonna sell me into slavery, I wouldn't be surprised if they had more girls waiting to go. “ Lily told them. There faces darkened as they rounded up the three thugs and Ryan and Geoff walked back to check the other rooms.

Even if they where a gang who murdered, dealt drugs and literally had almost no morals, the morals they did have consisted of no rape or sexual slavery. There was only so far they would go, and rape was the limit.

Murder was no big deal, however they all thought of their daughters, wives or girlfriends when they thought of crews and gangs who took girls. None of them wanted any of their girls to be the victim of something so cruel, so they drew the line at that particular bit of criminal activity.

“Fuckers!” Ryan swore when he found more girls hidden in a cage in the back room of the warehouse.

“Get the fuck out, back to your homes. You didn't see us...however, these assholes are dead. You won't have to worry about them again.” Geoff said to the girls, ushering them out of the room, a dark look on his face.

After checking the rest of the rooms, and finding nothing else, they cleared the place out of cash and weapons. No reason to leave anything of value behind, they deserved it more than anyone else anyway.

Taking one final sweep of the place, they found nothing else of value and left. Their last thought of the place was that it was a bad place of operations. No good criminal killed someone in a place that smelled like piss. At least that’s what Geoff said as they where leaving the warehouse. The rest of them had laughed, they certainly agreed.

No need to think about that anymore, however, they had come and done what was needed. Lily was now safe and that's what mattered. They where done for the day, going back to the mansion was all they where thinking about.

**TBC**

 


End file.
